Forum:Jennifer Richards
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Jennifer Amelia Richards Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) America, New York Birth date: Character date of birth October 12th Blood purity: Character blood status Muggle Born Species: Character species Veela (full on Veela) Mother: Name, Annie Richards Father: Name, Henry Richards (Dead, died when Jennifer was 1 months old) Siblings: Nope Other important figures: Sam Richards (Daughter) Nicholas Richards (Dead husband) History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Jennifer was born on to a quiet family in America, on October 9th. Her mother was a Veela, and so was her father. But soon after Jennifer's birth, her father died in a battle (he was an Auror). Jennifer always though of her father as a hero who died in battle for a good cause. She looked up to him, even though was long sense dead. Jennifer's childhood was pretty decent, not alot of thing happened, she did pretty decent in school. Unlike Sam or her husband. She was well liked in school and was always postive while she was at school. She enjoyed school unlike Sam (Sam hates school!) and always followed rules (Sam is not at all like her in that respect). Jennifer was 18, when she meet her future husband Nicholas at a bar. She and him talked alot the first night they met, they were a lovely couple a couple of days later. They had true love for each other, but sadly Nicholas died of a terrible disease. But by then, they where married and Jennifer was pregant with Sam. It was quite sad, for Sam to grow up without a father and without a popper home, so Sam lived her cousin, Jennie and her family until Jennifer found a good job. So Sam never got to know Jennifer in that respect becuase Jennifer worked at safeway most of her life. But Jennifer was a gradute of Salem, and was a good student so it was quite sad to see her working like this. Nowadays Jennifer is getting to know her daughter better and is looking for a boyfriend. She has a good job in the Minstry right now. Having trouble? Try this. (Social Endowments) *When and where was your character born? *What age did your character first use magic? *Did your character grow up in a muggle or wizarding neighborhood, village, or town? Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Brave, Street Smart, Good (Attributes, Skills) Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Stubborn, Some times rude, Headstrong (Attributes, Skills) Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Jennifer is stubborn, brave, and kind. She is not the goodie-twos you'd expect, she's ruthless to her enemys and if you harm her daughter, she'll kill you. So don't mess with this women or her child. Jennifer is quite rude at times, but Jennifer is a good women as well. She is street smart, but she is headstrong and gives the most brillant evil eyes. She is a rather smart, but not a genuis smart. She is one of the bravest people you may ever meet. ''' Having trouble? Try this. (Attitude) *What are three words that friends would use to describe your character? *How does your character react to other people when angry? *How does your character react to other people when happy? *How does your character react to other people when sad? '''Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Jennifer has brown hair and brown eyes, she is a pretty, femine dresser. But also she likes muggle clothes, acually she gets her clothes mostly at inpesive places, but she manges to make a pretty oufit out of it. Jennifer is acually quite beatufil, with milky brown eyes and brown curly hair. She has milky white skin. (Appearance) At least one image preferably a model *Nationality/Ethnicity *Hair color *Eye color *Clothing style Student or Graduate: Gradute of Salem Graduation status - Student (1st - 12th), Graduate or Adult *Current student (First - Twelfth) *Graduate (Former House (Aethelberg, Gomes, Charbonneau Ihejerika, (Girls) or Maximinus (boys)) *Adult (Non graduate (Graduation status ex; non IAM graduate, Home-schooled) Roleplayed by: Username GoldenGail3 (talk) 22:05, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) `GoldenGail3 (talk) 22:05, November 23, 2013 (UTC)